The instant invention relates generally to projectile launching devices and more specifically it relates to a slingshot.
Numerous projectile launching devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to propell pellets and arrows. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,895; 3,306,278 and 3,923,034 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.